


Contrive A Happy End

by KuroHitsuji



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Nightwing (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: 25 Lives, Angst, Babs is Oracle, Bruce is a better parent than Odin, But He Gets Better, Constant Fem!Loki, Damian is a brat, Dick is oblivious, Dick is obviously the sun, Disability, F/M, Frigga is the best mother, Immortality, Jason is an ass, Loki Whump, Loki is a sad sad kitty, Loki is born a female, Loki is filled with darkness, Lots of it, Magic, Odin's A+ Parenting, PTSD, Paranoia, Reincarnation, Sif is the only femme fatale, This Loki is the teen!Loki version, Tragedy only at the begining though, Tragic Deaths, Trauma, but he also gets better, fem!Loki, happy ending i swear, honestly, magic deals, mental issues, mistress of strategies from original sin, yeah that hot sexy thang, you know the one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroHitsuji/pseuds/KuroHitsuji
Summary: I remember the first time I met you…Your eyes shone like dark bronze gold.Yet you never gave me a single glance…You only continued on with your existence.And I with mine…The second time I met you…Your eyes were like the bright blue sky.You were blindingly brilliant in every way…And I always wondered how you could love me so unconditionally.But it never lasted, because we had to die and the severe cycle continues.Despite this, I will keep chasing after you.Because, I love you.





	1. Prologue: Contrive

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 25 Lives by: Tongari and the song Happy End by Para Normal’ Nykh
> 
> Loki still can change her gender but she was born a female. Thus this ended the rivalry between her and Thor for Asgard's throne. But a new problem arises.
> 
> Follows the Thor: Journey Into Mystery timeline but not strictly as Loki is a female. Specifically starts with Agent of Asgard.
> 
> Follows the Nightwing (1996) comic series by Dixon and McDaniel, but also not strictly as this is a crossover.
> 
> Basically has some elements from each comics taken but doesn't take much of everything, this is sort of like a what if there's a crossover and Loki is a female fic.
> 
> Hope this doesn't discourage you from reading and I hope you guys enjoy it.

Prologue: Contrive

I don’t know how it came to be, but I know how much time was spent.  
About ten lifetimes to be exact.  
And every time, I always see you there.

I remember the first time I met you…  
Your eyes shone like dark bronze gold.  
Yet you never gave me a single glance…  
You only continued on with your existence.  
And I with mine…  
We never had close relations with each other.  
On the contrary we existed on opposing sides of the spectrum.  
And I was never on the side of the angels.

The second time I met you…  
Your eyes were like the bright blue sky.  
You were blindingly brilliant in every way…  
And I always wondered how you could love me so unconditionally.  
In this lifetime, we existed on a peaceful Earth.  
Unravaged by war and ever bountiful with gifts of pleasure.  
But despite all that it wasn’t ever enough.  
Because even though you loved me.  
You died anyway.

Mortality is such a fragile thing.  
And I hate it.  
I tried to change your fate.  
I tried to change mine.  
But no matter what I did...  
Nothing seems to be enough.  
You always ended up either dead, nonexistent or worse.  
I always prefer to sacrifice myself for you.  
But even then you die shortly after.

It’s such a severe cycle of repeating tragedy…  
That I almost gave up…  
But then…  
You finally found me.  
And you finally understood everything.  
All my efforts were not for nothing.  
We finally contrived our ‘Happy End’.


	2. Chapter 1: Counter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I remember the first time I met you…  
> Your eyes shone like dark bronze gold.  
> Yet you never gave me a single glance…  
> You only continued on with your existence.  
> And I with mine…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter yay! Hope you guys enjoy! Please leave a comment or two! I do so love reading them! Thanks to those who read and left comments and kudos on the prologue! Happy reading!

“The very first time I remember you, your eyes are brown, and you don’t love me back.” ~Tongari (25 Lives)

“Loki!” 

Loki sighed and rubbed her forehead when she heard her, unfortunately, older brother holler after her. She pivot on her heel and faced him with a fake smile, eyebrows twitching with annoyance. “Yes, Thor? What is it?”

Thor, the stupid fool beamed down at her and she could feel herself get even more annoyed, if possible.

“This is my new mortal friend. Richard Son of Gray.” Her brother moved aside and there stood a man in a suit. Black single breasted jacket over a blue shirt that seem to define his deep v body figure, black slacks covered strong thighs, shiny brown leather shoes and silver cuff links compliment his whole attire. He had raven black hair, dark as night and his eyes were like molten bronze gold, shinning under the star light.

He had managed to caught her breathless.

“Hi, I’m Richard, but you can call me Dick, you must be Loki? Thor has told me so much about you.” He chuckled with ease, seemingly not bothered by Thor’s ridiculous introduction and mangling of his name.

Thor chuckled along with him and his booming laughter managed to snap Loki from her dazed look. She blinked and gave Richard a small smirk. “Indeed? I’m afraid all stories told by my brother tend to be exaggerated. If you had to suffer through any of them, I apologize most earnestly, good sir.” She offered up a hand for him to shake and he took it with good nature, chuckling further at Loki’s sass and Thor’s pouting face.

“Oh, poor Thor then! No wonder he keeps on whining a lot!” Richard exclaimed, idly flicking a tear of laughter from the corner of his eye as he gazed at Thor who now adopted a playful wounded dramatic expression.

“Oh stop your whining Thor! You’re becoming like a moronic dog every day!” Loki sassed and once again Thor pouted and whined even louder, now wrapping his big burly arms around Loki and nuzzling his face, or rather his beard into Loki’s neck. “Stop that! Your beard is too coarse! Thor!”

She attempted to elbow him in the gut but he was wearing armor so she only managed to bruise her elbow, wincing in pain she growled, further annoyed by her handsy brother.

“What is it you keep telling me? Oh yes, I do what I want, Loki!” Thor exclaimed and beamed down at her, then he resumed his nuzzling of her neck.

“Stupid mongrel!”

“So mean, Loki!”

Then the sound of bright laughter filled the air and both siblings stopped to gaze dazedly at Richard. He was clutching his stomach as tears of joy caught on the corners of his eyes. “You guys are so funny.” Then he released a whole slew of giggles.

Loki sighed and pushed Thor away from her, she casually glanced to her brother and saw him with a tender expression usually reserved for friends and family. She hid a small smile behind her hand and coughed to gain Richard's attention, raising a brow at him when he smiled sheepishly for losing control like that.

“Sorry.” He mumbled as he scratched the back of his neck, averting his eyes with an apologetic grin.

“Is there something the both of you needed from me, or was that the only reason you sought me for, Thor?” She faced Thor then, all business like now, arms crossed over her chest and flicked a questioning brow at him.

Thor put up both his hands in an act of surrender. “Loki, I just thought you would like to meet Son of Gray. He seems to share many qualities with you, like books and sciences… and the sort. You seemed the perfect person to entertain him, dear sister.”

Loki growled at him then, she was planning on researching in Asgard’s private collection. But no matter, she has time. “You oaf. Always ruining my plans. Very well, I will take care of your guest then, brother.” She rolled her eyes when Thor gave her a very enthusiastic ‘thank you!’ And ran off to find the Warriors Three, probably to go train or look for adventure, like always.

She was always left out of the loop.

She then focused her attention on Richard. The man was bright, like the sun, with his easy smiles and the way he laughed with ease a while ago, carefree and no boundaries. That was like a breath of fresh air.

Loki didn’t know what to make of him.

“So, Thor says, you are most interested in books? Specifically scientific knowledge? Specifically what?” She lead the way to the public libraries. Richard followed her step for step.

“Hmn, well not only science of course, but it’s better to know more about you Asgardians. Us humans haven't heard much from you people before so, this could be a good opportunity in getting to know you guys.” He answered gracefully, practiced and smoothly, as if he had rehearsed his lines before.

Loki narrowed her eyes. All of a sudden, suspicious of his motives.

“And what will you humans be using this knowledge for, pray tell?” She asked, casual, unassuming but deep inside, she began to scheme.

Richard shrugged his shoulders, suddenly a different man again. “I have no idea but the League sent me and since they think I’m the best man for the job, here I am.” He stopped abruptly and turned to face Loki head on, eyes sincere and open staring deeply into Loki’s brilliantly green orbs. “Look, Loki. I-we have no plans on betraying your people, we just want to make sure that you guys don’t try and invade us. Earth isn’t exactly the most advanced planet around nor the most military capable. Heck we aren’t even a unified race. So we’re just making sure that an invasion isn’t possible from your stand. Okay?”

Loki sighed and nodded her head. “I understand, but if you ever so much as hint with a betrayal. You will wish you have never known me, Richard ‘Son of Gray’.” Then she strode forward with purpose. Trusting that he will follow her from behind.

\---

“Father, you called for me?” Loki bowed her head and waited for the all father to speak.

“Rise, Loki. Tell me, what do you think of this Son of Gray person?” Odin stood from his throne and gently pat Loki’s shoulder.

One of Loki’s elegant brow lifted in a confused stare. “Him? What about him?” She didn’t expect the question and hoped her father isn’t that interested in attempting to form something of a bond between them. God knows how much Odin has been trying to set her up with countless other ‘princes’ of the world and her words of ‘not interested’ have deterred him all for naught.

Instead, he’s been just as insistent on getting Loki married off. How absurd.

“Well, he seems like a good fellow but I trust you noticed something rather, peculiar from him, hm? Our Thor will not see it but you, I know have seen it? Tell me what you think.” Odin spoke, slowly turning to face the giant open window overseeing the whole city, watching the deep midnight blue skies with their twinkling bright stars in the sky.

“I think he is noble enough, kind enough and just as optimistically bright as the big thunderous oaf, why? Had he said something during your meetings together?” Loki asked, never once taking her sight from observing the Allfather’s features. Eyebrows knitted together and a small frown brought on to bright red lips. Loki had long suspected that Grayson would not be able to hide everything from the Allfather, no one can.

Not even her, not the current her at least.

“He seems to be scheming something with his ‘father’, find out what it is and report to me.” Odin finally gave his order and Loki startled at the grave tone, then she narrowed her eyes at him as he turned to meet her glare with his impassively one blue eye.

“I work for the Allmother not for you, Odin Borson. You may be my legal father but you were never really there.” She turned and strode away, not wanting to face him and risking to cast a rather vile spell on him. As if the spell would land anyways. No one could curse Odin.

“Be that as it may be, but it is not the Allmother currently ruling Asgard tonight. It is the Allfather and you as the loyal citizen of Asgard, do work for me.”

Loki grit her teeth, stopping by the door, wanting so much to leave without giving her answer but she knew deep in her heart that she can never really counter that statement. The Allmother is currently under trial, she has to step carefully unless she wants to be tried as well.

“Very well, Odin. But after this, never call for me again. You are not my father.”

Then she left.

\---

“Have you found anything yet, Birdwatcher?”

“No, nothing. They seem to be a peaceful race, although war born and ready to fight at a moment’s notice. I’ve spoken to their king, he seems… a bit distant to certain people but he’s kind and a generous king to those he rules.”

“That’s not everything, is it? What else have you found?”

“The princess, she has a sharp eye and an even sharper mind. I think she’s onto me. But I think there’s more to her than that.”

“Keep her close, try and get as much as you can from her and be careful, by the sounds of it, she could be a serpent among all the lions.”

“Yes, will do. Birdwatcher out.”

“So that’s what you do in your spare time.”

He whipped around in such a speed that if she were any slower, she would have been rendered incapacitated by the punch. But to her great skill, she managed to evade his attack and slip into darkness again.

“How did you find me?”

A rather dark chuckle echoed all over him. “Please, this is my home, ‘Birdwatcher’ I know every crevice and every dark secret hiding you can possibly use. No one is safe from the eyes of the serpent, my dear. No one.”

“Then, it is true. You are as slimy as they say. A snake under all that glorious fake mask you’ve built.” He shifted his footing, preparing for any kind of attack that may come, bronze gold eyes searched the darkness for a hint of movement, anything.

A sigh, weary of age it seems and tired, ever so tired of the endless battles the owner has seemingly fought. Maybe she does seem younger than what she appears, Thor seems to deceive mortal age after all.

“It’s not a mask. I have been given second chance and I have come to uphold justice, even if it means deceiving certain beings close to my heart. You can never understand, I have to be the bad guy, so Thor never has to be one.”

That piqued his interest.

“What do you mean? So, you’re not really a traitor?” He almost let himself relax, almost.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Grayson. I am not a traitor to Thor. He is the single most important being in my life. He raised me well. Odin on the other hand, can go piss off.” ‘Although sadly I can’t exactly maul the one eyed prick myself.’

So Loki wasn’t planning to kill him then but that doesn’t mean he’s out of the fire yet. “Then what do you want?”

“Nothing, you are the one who’s sneaking around and sending ambiguous messages to this ‘Mr. Malone’ person.” Loki softly chuckled and that gave him enough to throw two wing-dings in the direction where Loki’s voice was coming from. Sadly the sound of metal hitting against metal was heard and Loki was left unscathed.

“I may be a spy but I wouldn’t betray trust if it is given in sincerity. Does your king give his word that he would not invade Earth?” He jumped out of the way when three rather sharp but elaborately decorated daggers were thrown at him in expert ease.

“He is not my king.” The words were uttered out in such a harsh tone that it left him speechless for a minute. 

He blinked, then quirked a brow at the oddity of the situation. “If he isn’t your king then why did you come to spy on me?”

“I don’t have to answer to your question, mortal.” The sneer can almost be heard from that voice alone and he chuckled at the vicious tone directed at him.

“Why are you always so uptight, Loki? Come on, show yourself. We can converse like normal beings, can’t we?” He finally asked, relaxing his stature in show of good faith.

There was a tense few minutes that he thought, she was going to leave him hanging, but finally she did step into the light. She had a scowl on her face and it brought a fresh new batch of chuckles from him.

“Loki, I already told you what my reasons for doing this. It hasn’t changed.” Dick smiled, as expected Loki rolled her eyes at him and he chuckled. “Come on, don’t tell me you don’t trust me?”

Loki gave him a sharp look. “No, I don’t. It is quite hard to earn my trust, Grayson.”

Dick smiled wistfully then. “You know, you remind me of someone. He was just as stubborn as you, both of you seem to think you guys are dark creatures forever barred from the light but. That’s not true at all. Without the dark, the light can never shine brighter. You guys are just as important. So I can safely say that, I do understand what you’re saying, Loki. Doesn’t mean I have to agree with the methods involved though.”

Loki haruumped and crossed her arms over her chest. “Whatever you say. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” She pivot on her heel to leave but before she could fully assimilate with the shadows, she turned her head ever so slightly and gave him a sinister smile, eyes half mast with a certain glint in them. “I may know your intentions are good but there are those in the shadows who don’t know whether to trust you or kill you, so if I were you, I’d be extra careful before you send more messages to your father. The Allfather has eyes everywhere.”

Dick sighed and watched her leave. Yep, definitely quite like Damian Wayne.

\---

 

The next few days was spent with Loki trying to avoid Thor but also at the same time shadowing Grayson’s footsteps in hopes of getting a glimpse to what the man is planning for his stay here in Asgard. A rather hard feat to do especially now that Thor has taken to having Dick come with him and his friends for their daily adventures.

Loki just never seems to get the peace of mind that she so craves.

Instead here she was, trying to save his big burly stupid oaf of a brother from the frost giants and at the same time try to save the spy from getting frostbite too.

Great, just great really.

“Thor!” Loki shouted when Thor was thrown far off into a big icicle mountain by big giant Farbauti. She cancelled her glamour over herself and went to run for where Thor was thrown off to but before she could, she saw one of Farbauti’s men eye Grayson who lay on the snow quite disoriented from being tossed around with such easy by the giants.

She automatically raced towards him instead, Thor is burlier and not mortal and can definitely take a hit, meanwhile Grayson is most definitely mortal and will just die if he takes any more beating from them.

She sent two flying daggers to the two giants to distract them and knelt beside Grayson. The man was trying and failing to not fall unconscious, but by the fluttering eyelashes it seemed to be an activity in futility so Loki shook him awake. “Grayson! Wake up, you fool!” She glanced up and saw that one of the giants she threw her daggers to seem to be unfazed by the protruding blade from his shoulder.

“Grayson!” She shouted but he finally succumbed to unconsciousness. “Damn you.” She stood and grabbed his arm and slinging it over her shoulder to carry him. Then she grabbed her scepter, just in time to block the attack from the giant. She huffed and pushed his big arm away, then jumped to the side, hoping to lure him away from Grayson’s body.

“Now now, no need to be all wrathful, Mr. giant man. I am just a helpless woman after all.” She attempted to play the innocent card, well it’s worth a shot.

“Helpless woman, my arse!” He hefted his fist and brought it down to crush her. Well so much for it working.

She sighed and mumbled a spell to teleport her a further paces away. ‘I can’t just keep doing this, I have to do something. Thor, where are you!?’ She thought frantically as she kept evading his attacks.

She could tell him a story but without further knowledge of his background this frost giant could outwit her. Her powers won’t work on him that way. They’re too physically strong for her to fight one on one, even more so, two against one. And with the added weight from Grayson, her agility will be slower, already she could feel herself tire. She has to think of something else.

But then a roar could be heard, the bellow of a warrior. Thor, the God of Thunder approaches then, flying with his hammer and using his might to slay the giants.

Loki sighed in relief.

“Oh Thor, finally, we’re saved.” She droned, falling to her knees and laid Grayson’s body on her lap, watching as Thor defeated the rest and the Warrior’s Three all whooped in celebration of their victory. She glanced down at Grayson and found him quite handsome like this, he seemed more peaceful and none of the harsh stress lines were present. She idly combed soft luscious black locks of hair away from his face and sighed.

If he were not her mark, she would have easily fallen for him. He was so bright, just as bright as Thor. Maybe that’s why she was attracted to him.

She shook her head and pushed him off her lap, casting a glamor on herself she decided to watch in the safety of the shadows once again.

Watching as the Warrior’s Three finally finds Grayson and Thor carries him back to Asgard. She was close, just a few steps behind them.

\---

It was unexpected when it happened. Loki thought their game of cat and mouse would never end. But it did.

She never wanted it to end in this way though. She thought they would have ended it in a more amicable setting, less hostile to each other.

But then Odin bloody Borson had to interfere.

Loki knew she could never stop Odin from suspecting Richard of foul play. She warned the man of Odin’s eyes. But Richard just had to be so brazenly stupid.

“Why did you not listen? I warned you of Odin’s eyes being everywhere.” Loki sighed, watching as Richard paced around his containment cell, golden chains clasped around his wrists, ankles and neck, long enough to give him way but short enough that he wouldn’t be able to reach the glass protection.  
“I thought you meant yourself.” He muttered, mood soured by his captive state. He wasn’t smiling anymore and his eyes seem to darken with mistrust.

It hurt Loki to see them directed at her.

“I was not referring to myself, Richard. There be far stronger beings in Asgard with enough skills to see through anything. I have naught the skill to use them. I can barely even use half of what I can utilize in my past life. What makes you think, I’m capable of such feats?” 

Dick snapped his head to glare at her. “I thought you were stronger, you seemed stronger. Thor’s stories must be greatly exaggerated if you can’t even get me out of here.”

Loki laughed a mirthless laugh, eyes darkening with regret. “I told you his stories were greatly exaggerated.” She lifted her eyes to meet his and her smile was filled with sadness. “Richard, he was adamant for your release, know that Thor is and always will be a friend to Earth. He is similarly detained by Odin.”

“And you? Why are you here? I thought your loyalty lies with Thor? Why choose Odin?” His glare became sharper if possible.

“I have to, you see... Richard, there is a bigger picture to be seen than the small victories that come with simple loyalties.” Then she left, swallowed by darkness.

Dick cursed and punched the wall.

\---

When Loki broke Thor out, none of them assumed it was her who did it, everyone just thought that it was all Thor’s friends, Lady Sif and the Warrior’s Three that got him out of his impregnable prison. So it went unsaid that Thor would also free Richard Son of Gray.

No one, not even Dick himself thought that it was all Loki’s plan all along.

Not until the very end.

So when Loki stood at the edge of the Bifrost and watched Thor escape with Grayson, Lady Sif and the Warrior’s Three, no one commented on how she seemed to smile a little bit brighter, a little bit happier.

‘Go home, Dick. I’ll see you soon enough.’

\---

The next time they meet, it is in Earth and they are on two opposing sides of the chessboard.

Loki knew she had to put up appearances in order to save both Thor and Dick, but she cannot save them both and herself so she has devised a plan that would save them… at the cost of her own.

When the war starts both sides raged forth, only Loki hid herself behind a cloak of mystery and shadows. Hoping for the right time to strike.

Besides her the ghostly figure of Verity Willis makes a saddened face. She decides to ignore her.

“Loki… Is there really no other way? What about that time you cast that spell and stole everyone’s stories? Can’t you do it again?”

Loki sighed and shook her head, it was different from before, that time it was easier to do as she had everyone’s backstories and future stories written out. This time she doesn’t have Dick’s story, it would not work, especially if what Dick says is true and that most of him and his friends come from an alternate world, an alternate Earth. She cannot bottle a world she has no knowledge of.

That would be too risky, even for her.

“But then it would mean you would have to… do that.”

Loki nodded her head, it was worth a shot… the only shot she has. She hopes it would still work though.

“But Loki! That’s just as risky!” Verity clutched her green coat with a worried frown. Loki finally turned to her and smiled, casually brushing her fingers against her transparent cheek, as if she could truly feel her warmth underneath her palm.

“It has been an honor to be your friend, Verity. I hope in the other lives we share, I would still be your best friend.” She glanced down at her watch and sighed. It is time. “Good bye, Verity.”

She took out her scepter and removed the glamour, casting a glance around her, trying to find those wonderful bronze eyes until she found them, blown wide with horror and shock, then she smiled mouthing a short message before her world turned to black.

A blast of white light and everything disappears.

\---

“We never had close relations with each other.  
On the contrary we existed on opposing sides of the spectrum.  
And I was never on the side of the angels.” ~ Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may sound like Loki is a rather powerful person to do such a thing as cast a reverse spell on the whole multiverse but, it's actually not her power, everything will be revealed in the end. I still hope it will make sense though, when I do reveal it ahahaha~ ^^;;;


End file.
